combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
ACR
thumb|300px|right|The recoil patter of a fully customised ACR, M4A1, and M416 Overview The ACR is an Assault Rifle released on the 4-28-10 patch. It can be bought at the Shop at Staff Sergeant III. It looks surpirsingly similar to the SCAR-H, despite the weapons being considerably different in real life, and has some of its features as well. The Recoil on this gun is a stronger version of the M416 and other variants. The gun's reload is very quick, as it does not include the draw animation, resembling the M417 and the M6A2. The standard NX version of the ACR is the ACR Sandfire, which comes with a sandfire camouflage. The ACR is more portable than the M4A1 variants (with the exception of the M4A1 CQBR). Unlike the M4A1, the ACR has a very noticeable Bullet Spread when zoomed in with an ACOG even when bursting, where the M4A1 has little spread zoomed in and can last nearly half the magazine with little spread on full auto. To the very least, the ACR is still a useful ranged weapon when Tap Firing. Another suggestion would be that the player attach an Itech Reflex Sight on the weapon to control its spread and diagonal recoil, although its efficiency at long-ranged combat would in turn be decreased to due the low scope magnification. Variants *ACR Sandfire (NX Standard variant) *ACR Blacksnake (NX Rare variant) Trivia *ACR stands for A'daptive '''C'ombat 'R'ifle. *Strangely enough, the NX Rare ACR Blacksnake came out ''before ''the GP ACR itself. *The charging handle is not pulled when the gun is being reloaded. *The ACR is the second gun to have significant diagonal recoil, with the SCAR-L being the first. *The ACR has a similar sound to the M4A1, but it is slightly different at the end of the sound clip. *The iron sight of the ACR in game is flipped down. This may be because of the inability to use iron sights in the game. *The ACR is actually a recycled SCAR. The upper receiver on the gun reads FN Herstal Belgium, which is not the true manufacturer. The ACR was created by Magpul Industries and produced by Bushmaster. Another indication to that this "ACR" is a recycled SCAR is the stock, which is completely identical to the SCAR stock. *The lower receiver labels that this gun uses 7.62x51mm ammunition. This is incorrect as the magazine is clearly a 30 round magazine for the 5.56x45mm. *During a July surprise sale, the ACR was made permanent for 24 hours for a price of 100,000 GP. *During the Rifle Booster Sale between August 5 and August 11 2011, the ACR was sold as a permanent weapon for 75,000 GP. *The only thing on the game verison of the ACR that is excatly the same as a ''True''''' Magpul Masada is the Rear sight and Grip. The Stock, charging handle, upper receiver are from the SCAR and the foregrip area seems to be the SCAR front section with rail gaurds on. The biggest oversight are the markings which read on the upper receiver "FN Herstal" (makers of the SCAR) and the lower part reads 7.62x51 mm which is somewhat true because there is a 7.62x51 NATO firing model of the ACR but it is in development and prototype testing. *The statistics shown above are inaccurate, as the M416 CQB outperforms the ACR ingame, but not statistically. Category:Assault Rifles Category:Confirmed Weapon Category:Primary Category:GP Common Category:GP Weapons Category:Items